The bet
by Sola-Hime
Summary: Jak want to ride Keira's nice new zoomer in a race but she says no what happens when he bets his freedom, money, and sanity on this race and what is the positive out come JXK LEMON... yummy enjoy REView please


Silence-Jak and keira

Silence-Jak and keira

One-shot

Lemon

First jak and daxter fic enjoy

I do not own Jak and daxter, just purchase them

The strong man forced himself to relieve his pain in front of the beautiful in front of him making him weak in the knees. He wasn't much for smiles with all the anger he had been through in the years in jail he suffered and changed through that time in prison, but luckily he got revenge.

It had been a week since jak first asked out keira on a date she was really busy with her being one of the most big shot mechanics out there in all of haven city. She was a very pretty girl and had a badass attitude to go with that, but only around the people who threatened her. But when the people she loved most was around she gave the perfect perky smile a try pleasing herself and the other around her. She had lovely jade eyes, and a nice hourglass shape, which she flawted in a mini-tank top with expanders to hold her stylish purple shorts up. She had green-bluish hair that had a natural flip to it, and all the guys eyed her like candy but being the tomboy she is she only had the interest in one thing " ZOOMERS!, the speed the way sound they sound when just starting ..Oh Jak how I love them aren't they beautiful." Keira went on how here new import zoomers looked and sounded "Yea their great so when am I going to get to ride these babies." Jak said pointing at the flashy and the newest zoomer in there.

"No way Jak with the way you race no tellin' what you'll do to my babies" Keira said with a smirk. "Come on Kier the next race is in a few minutes and I wanted to show off my racing skillz to the rookies." Jak said like it was nothing to deny he was the fastest racer in the city hell even in spargus, where his father once lived. "No Jak anyways your hurt still from the mission Torn gave you in the slums so No!" as Keira looked at him in his eyes showing the pain in his arm still throbbing. "Okay then I'll make a deal with you If you let me use the zoomer in the race and I don't leave any major damages on it then you have to reward me (notice he said major meaning he going to at least het a scratch on it).

"But Jak your Arm" said keira " what a bout it im fine" jak said faking like the pain was gone.

Then Keira being the clever girl she is punched him in the arm, making him groan in pain.

"Fine Huh?" she looked at him like a mother would do her child after he's done something bad.

"Please Keir" Jak surprisingly pleading "Oh...all right, but im curious what if you do give my zoomer a major blow then what?" she looked at him like she was going to win his bet.

"Well umm... I'll clean the garage for a whole month...and I won't complain and I'll take you to that nice cafe with the crap sandwiches and expensive coffee" Jak said with a boys look in his eyes really wanting to race with that class-A zoomer.

Keira sighed at his handsome face "Go ahead but you better not blow my shit up" she yelled as he grabbed the zoomer and headed late into the race.

THE RACE

" The race is getting close folks as the champion Jak Mar is in the lead with cutter speeding up with a close second." the announcer blared into the microphone getting excited at the close race he was reviewing.

'There it is folk the gap of doom few people are able to cross in this race" the announcer yelling with crowd going wild.

THE TRACK

"Damn I can't shake this dude," Jak said in thought coming up on the gap of crap Jak had been through before when he started racing he knew the track all to well.

Jak performed a flip across the giant crevasse Hopping over it escaping the guy behind him.

"Wow folks did you see that Jak just crossed the gap in destroyed his runner-up is this action or what to day folks as he comes to the finish line with not a scratch on him wow amazing Jak will always be the best, And have a nice day" the announcer discontinued his rant.

BACK AT THE GARAGE

"So how did I do?" Jak stating the obvious smiling at Keira's non-phased face "Not so bad for a rookie" she said with a laugh.

"Well time for my reward, no scratches" jak said removing his tunic leaving his bare ripped chest.

"What is your reward anyways you never told me, and why are you taking off you shirt?"Keira looked at him with an odd smile.

"Well let me see umm... well I was hoping for award of spending the whole night alone with you" he smiled at the thought.

"Jak I-i don't know"- then Jak cut her off with a kiss, at first she denied him access to her mouth but soon found herself swooning over his nice moist lips against hers.

She soon stooped him so she could close the garage door so noone would see the things they were about do. After she ran into his arms jumping, tying her legs around his waist.

Even though his arm still hurt he grabbed her to support her voluptuous body slowly giving way.

The two were undressed in minutes moaning with every passionate kiss each gave each other.

Jak didn't waste time undressing himself because he was completely naked with Keira in her bra and panties. "God you look good" Jak said out of lust because he wanted to ram into her body so bad "You not bad yourself" Keira gave him a wink.

The two made out for about five minute before deciding to fully remove Keira's clothing.

Jak slowly removed her bra kissing from her neck to her breast (which are huge) sucking on her pinkish- brown nipples playing with them in his mouth. Giving Keira a huge orgasm and it did something for Jak too. Jak felt he couldn't take it any more he needed her now.

So he quickly pulled keira panties down, kissing down her flat toned stomach. Reaching her most valued treasure. He kissed and licked her vagina and made her moan with desire until she came I his mouth signifying she was ready for his cock. So he put a finger in her making her moan as he went on he added another finger to stretch her out for his size.

Soon she moans from pain and pleasure all in one. And jak cock studded stiff with the blood rushing through it. Then Jak studded up and slowly placed his member in her. Making her moan with more pain and pleasure. "J-Jak" Keira moaned with delight as jak rammed into her body.

The two moaned louder with every thrust Jak put in . "Say my n-name baby" he cried with every passing moment "JAK MAR!" she screamed. Then Jak seemed to get harder with every thrust, because he felt himself Cumming so he pounded into her with a force that made her scream even the out side of havens walls heard. "Jak harder, ahh HARDER!" she screamed. He did what she commanded soon after he came between her and on her face she licked it off making Jak smile at her motion.

"You must of love that didn't you" Jak said with a relaxed tone laying next to Keira

"Maybe you should bets more often then" Keira smile sitting up to kiss him. "So how did I do?" Jak said looking curious "Well not bad for a Rookie" She smile placing another kiss on his lips.

(A/n: First Jak and daxter fan fiction and I think I did okay but it could be better)

PLEASE REVIEW Need some good criticism and maybe something I need to improve on

THANKS


End file.
